Question: $\log_{13}169 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $169$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $13$ , the base of the logarithm. $169$ can be expressed as $13\times13$ $169$ can be expressed as $13^2$ $13^2=169$, so $\log_{13}169=2$.